Dancing with a ghost
by Ladyboy
Summary: Un fantôme réapparaît dans la vie d'un Harry seul et mélancolique, chamboulant tout sur son passage...
1. Chapter 1

_**Dancing with a ghost **_

_Chères personnes passant par ici,_

_Je vous présente une petite chose crée sur un coup de tête, le titre se baladant dans mon esprit, m'obsédant presque j'écris ceci en espérant désespérément que vous l'aimiez. Ce premier chapitre pourrait faire office de remerciement avant noël à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début._

_Pour **vous**, Dud, Lullu, Roxane et tous les autres que je ne cite pas mais que je n'oublies pas._

_Ce chapitre (tout comme les autres, si vous souhaitez les voir venir) s'alternera entre pensées d'Harry et point de vue externe / omniscient. Cette fic sera sûrement différente des autres, un autre registre dans lequel j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Merci d'avance de prendre le temps de me lire. **Joyeux Noël** à tous :) _

Chapitre 1 

J'ai perdu dans la guerre tout ce que j'avais de cher :

Une partie de mes amis,

le semblant de vie que je m'étais créé,

mon rendez-vous avec mes parents de l'autre côté de la barrière,

mon envie,

le sommeil,

mais par-dessus tout j'ai perdu la chose qui m'étais la plus précieuse en ce bas monde :

**Mon Amour.**

C'est en sixième année que tout le monde apprit que leur cher survivant était gay.

Il m'arrive encore de me demander ce qui m'a le plus blessé,

La lueur d'effroi dans leurs yeux à cette annonce comme si leur bel ange gardien c'était transformé en horrible monstre,

(comme si le Docteur Jakyl se confrontait soudainement à Mister Hyde.)

Leur compassion malsaine,

« Tous le monde a des défauts, il faut l'excuser ce n'est pas de sa faute ! »

Ou la façon dont certains se servaient de moi

« Vous-savez-qui n'est pas encore mort peut-importe ce qu'il est, nous avons besoin de lui pour nous en débarrasser nous nous occuperons du reste plus tard ! »

Aussi dégradant que cela puisse être je n'en avais que cure, car dans ma vie brillait une étoile même si celle-ci n'en avait pas conscience.

Cependant lors de ce jour marqué par le vermillon recouvrant les terres,

Cette étoile c'est éteinte, me laissant orphelin une fois de plus.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Assis dans l'alcôve se terminant par la petite fenêtre, unique source de lumière naturelle de son petit appartement, il regardait la pluie tomber. Depuis ce jour fatidique il se représentait chaque goutte d'eau comme l'âme d'une personne chère. A chaque instant quelqu'un dans le monde perd un être cher, et chacune de ses fraîches et éphémères larmes du ciel était la façon du défunt de faire un dernier hommage à cette terre tant chérie et à ses habitants en lui sacrifiant sa pureté. Si on y réfléchi d'ailleurs la plupart des gens se représentent un enterrement comme un jour de pluie…

-Ah Potter, Potter, Potter …il faut arrêter, la mélancolie ne te vas pas au teint !

Harry sursauta et tomba de son nid avant de se relever de façon précipitée.

-Qui est là ?

-A ton avis crétin ?

Le cœur d'Harry fit un tel bond en reconnaissant cette voix froide qu'il aurait put jurer qu'il se trouvait à présent au bord de ses lèvres.

-Mon dieu ça y est je deviens fou ! _murmura le brun en se massant les tempes_

_-_Peut-être bien que oui…Peut-être bien que non ! _rit une voix cristalline_

Harry se saisit d'une bougie et l'approcha de son visage jusqu'au moment où il aperçut un visage translucide à quelques centimètres à peine qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

-BOU ! _s'exclama la forme translucide en question avec un sourire amusé_

Le brun poussa un cri en lâchant la bougie car :

1° Il venait de se brûler avec la cire qui dégoulinait le long de sa source de lumière préférée

2° Il avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque même en sachant à quoi s'attendre

-Potter enfin ne réagis pas si violemment, tu vas foutre le feu à ce placard à balais qui te sert de baraque avec tes saletés de bougies parfumées ! D'ailleurs mets toi à l'inodore car même en étant mort ça me donne envie de vomir !

-C'est impossible, c'est impossible, c'est impossible _murmurait Harry qui tremblait dorénavant comme une feuille_

Il sentit un petit air frais lui chatouiller l'oreille dans une simple phrase

-Et si l'impossible devenait possible que ferai-tu ?

-Tu est mort ! _articula le brun distinctement d'une voix pourtant chevrotante_

-Ais-je déjà prétendu le contraire ?

-Les morts ne reviennent pas !

-Il faut croire que dans certaines occasions si…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains.

C'est impossible cela ne peut pas être lui, pourquoi le ramènerait-on à moi après tant de temps. Il ne connaît même pas la vérité, j'aurai sacrifié ma vie pour voir encore sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, sa peau pâle rougir lorsque je le mettais hors de lui, ses yeux d'acier virer à l'orage, ses mains se crisper pour retenir sa colère.

Après trois ans d'errance, de survie plus que de vie pourquoi m'envoierait-on celui dont la mort à gelé mon cœur ?

Surtout dans un état spectral…Veux-t-on encore me voir souffrir ? me confronter à cette mort dont je me sens déjà assez coupable ? Le mettre à ma vue mais pas à ma portée ?

-Draco ?

-Oui Potter ?

A suivre… 

_Laissez moi une petite** review **pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enfin le nouveau petit chapitre, avant d'écrire le nouveau chapitre de Meurtre à deux balles j'avais envie de vous offrir le second chapitre de cette petite fic qui diffère des autres que j'écris et qui me tient à cœur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…Une petite **review **messieurs dames pour le bonheur de l'auteur ?_

_Chapitre II._

-Arrêtes de tourner en rond nom de dieu !

-Réveilles-toi Harry réveilles-toi !

-Et arrête de te pincer, te mettre des claques et de te parler à toi-même ! Je ne suis ni une hallucination, ni un effet d'optique, ni un cauchemar (bien que ce point reste discutable…), je ne suis pas là pour te punir car tu as été un vilain garçon, c'est juste moi Potter ! On s'est mis sur la gueule depuis notre première année alors tu pourrai au moins me regarder quand je te parle !

Harry leva son regard apeuré vers Draco.

-Bien, c'est un début…demain je t'apprendrai à former des phrases ! _rit l'étrange apparition_

-Va en enfer Malfoy ! _bouda Harry_ Oops désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! _paniqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui de peur qu'il ne se volatilise_

-Crétin je suis peut-être mort mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'envoyer en enfer…désolé de te décevoir et arrêtes de me dévisager comme ça tu vas me faire des trous à force !

-Sérieux ? _demanda Harry bouche bée_

-Tu gobes vraiment tout ce qu'on te dis c'est impressionnant…

Soudainement Draco se retrouva dans une tenue ridicule, il portait une longue robe à fleur qui en plus ne lui allait pas du tout au teint (à vrai dire il n'y a pas grand chose qui va avec le transparent…).

-Harry James Potter tu vas me faire le plaisir de me rendre ma tenue initiale immédiatement ! vociféra Draco

-Mais j'y suis pour rien !

-Menteur ! Le vivant pour qui le mort est revenu à une certaine influence sur ce dernier donc si tu penses à quelque chose avec une émotion forte, sous le coup de la colère par exemple cela peut modifier quelque chose dans mon état. Maintenant rends-moi mon état initial !

Harry soupira se concentra entendit un léger bruit et rouvrit les yeux sur un Draco dont les joues étaient devenues plus foncées sous le coup de la gêne ou de la colère…

-Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un pervers ! _marmonna le fantôme complètement nu_

Harry rougit et essaya de prononcer de vagues excuses en faisant mine de se cacher les yeux

-Potter heureusement que ton intelligence est meilleure que ta discrétion sinon tu n'aurai jamais dépassé la première année _soupira Draco_ Au lieu de me reluquer rends moi ma tenue s'il te plaît…vraiment aucun respect pour les morts celui-là !

Comme cela tardait à venir il prévint

-Si tu ne me rhabilles pas dans la minute je vais porter plainte pour nécrophilie je te préviens !

Harry haussa un sourcil

-C'est sûr que c'est peu courant…

Draco se retrouva finalement habillé

-C'est pas trop tôt je commençais à me les geler !

-Tu peux avoir froid ?

-Tu peux arrêter de poser des questions à la con ?

Draco attrapa un verre et bu l'eau qu'il contenait. Harry médusé vit l'eau faire le chemin dans la gorge de celui-ci puis disparaître derrière sa chemise.

-Déliiiire !

-Quand tu aura fini de t'extasier pourrait-on enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ?…

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre III._

-Pourquoi ?

-Potty tu veux bien la fermer deux secondes ?! je commence à vraiment regretter d'être revenu, moi qui croyais que la mort serait un havre de paix tu commences à en faire un enfer !

Harry se stoppa et retourna s'adosser à la fenêtre les bras croisés

-Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir en placer une ! s'exclama Draco en levant les bras au ciel

Devant le manque de réaction d'Harry il poursuivit

-Bien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans la forêt ,et avant que tu le demandes oui il y a des forêts au paradis la preuve, je disais donc alors que je me promenais…

-…quoi t'as croisé un lapin qui tenait un fusil ?

Draco leva un sourcil translucide puis balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main pour poursuivre

-J'ai entendu une voix, comme une longue plainte, pourtant j'étais seul pas une âme qui meure à des kilomètres à la ronde…

-Jeanne d'arc le retour…

-…et cette voix m'a soudainement parue familière, comme si mon esprit la connaissait en surface mais que mon cœur la connaissait depuis toujours…

-Draco Malfoy tombe dans la guimauve j'aurai jamais cru voir ça de mon vivant, non réflexion faite j'aurai jamais cru voir ça tout court !

-Et j'ai commencé à la chercher des heures durant, suivant le fil de sa mélodieuse tristesse qui emporterai mon âme jusqu'à son océan de désespoir où je me noierai avec délectation…Potter tu peux te moquer de moi autant que tu le veux, me traiter de fou, me dire que si cela continue tu vas mourir d'ennui, me dire que la mort m'a changé en un grand con sentimental je m'en fous mais je peux jurer que si je me retrouve sur terre à ce moment précis c'est pour retrouver cette voix qui me hante depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles !

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et un nœud vint lui nouer la gorge,

-Pauvre petite chose nourrie à la guimauve tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait revenir pour toi, mon vieux soit lucide tout ce que tu attires c'est la mort et encore elle ne veux même pas venir jusqu'à toi, elle se contente juste de prendre ceux que tu aimes _souffla une petite voix perfide dans la tête d'Harry_

-Ne l'écoute pas Harry on ne sait pas à qui appartient cette voix mais en l'aidant à la retrouver tu pourras te rapprocher de lui et lui dire tout ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'exprimer avant qu'il ne parte ! Et qui sait tu pourras peut-être ainsi atteindre son cœur…_s'exclama une autre voix raisonnable au ton plus doux et rassurant également à l'intérieur de son crâne_

Harry se tapa la tête contre le mur, il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'en plus d'être à la limite de la dépression et de la paranoïa, il pouvait bien être au moins tripolaire…

-Que veux tu plus on est de fous plus on rit ! _ricana l'une des voix dans sa tête_

-Potter…Potter…POTTER ! _rugit Draco _Non de Dieu tu comptes faire quoi la au juste, te taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ta célèbre cicatrice disparaisse avec l'explosion de ton crâne ?!

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy, tu m'emmerdes ! Tu as beau être mort tu viens encore me pomper des infos quand ça t'arrange, il y a pas marqué la poste là ! _dit Harry en désignant son front_

-T'aurais voulu que je te pompe quoi d'autre au juste ?!…Oh mon dieu j'en reviens pas que j'ai pus dire ça ! _(1)_

-OH-MY-GOD ! _jubilait intérieurement Harry_ finalement tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

Draco soupira et s'approcha d'Harry qui sentit son souffle glacial lui balayer le visage, son ange était vraiment glacial mais au fond cela n'avait rien de véritablement nouveau.

-Potter, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est chez toi que je suis tombé, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu revenir ni si j'ai un billet aller-retour mais je sais qu'il faut que je retrouve cette voix sinon je vais finir par errer sans aucun but…et je n'ai aucune mais véritablement aucune envie de terminer dans les limbes. Alors tu vas m'aider, oui ou merde ?

Harry soupira en allumant une autre cigarette, il se retourna vers la fenêtre en esquissant tout de même un sourire qu'il ne put retenir…que voulez vous c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit l'homme de sa vie revenir d'entre les morts.

-Je t'aiderai…puisqu'il le faut ! _rajouta Harry d'un air théâtral_

On dirai bien qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir…

Peut-être qu'après la pluie vient l'éclaircie…_(2)_

_A suivre…_

_Petit clin d'œil envers la série Buffy contre les vampires…l'une de mes répliques cultes xD c'est lors d'un dialogue entre Spike et Buffy pendant un épisode de la saison 6 si je ne m'abuse :p_

_Après la pluie vient l'éclaircie…l'une des plus belles phrases du film The Crow, que voulez on est fan où on l'est pas on se refait pas xD_

_Voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin bouclé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut…Je me remet enfin à l'écriture de mes fics après un long moment d'absence, entre les devoirs,…j'ai du mal a tout gérer mais en tout cas voilà ce chapitre est pour vous mes fidèles revieweurs ;) merci de me suivre encore et toujours…une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :D_


End file.
